


Round

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Insecure Bucky, Insecurities, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex, Sweet Steve, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby bucky, i guess, obviously because what do i ever write about, or the beginning of it at least, post serum steve, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Where Basically, Bucky gains a little bit of weight and have a discussion about Steve's affection toward the paunch of his tummy. Basically.





	Round

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are more than welcome!

Steve’s smile barely make the kind’s speech flaters, but the small hesitation is noted as he continues. The blond bows his head in his hand and lets out an uncontrolled small sob,his smile not deterring in the least and sam claps a hand over his shoulder.

 

“So he’s fine?” he asks, just to make sure, raising his head, eyes blues full of gratefulness and wary with a layer of tears covering them. He closes his eyes again when T’tchalla nods, his hands coming to rest together in front of him in a gesture that’s weirdly imposant and weirdly comforting all the same. A small tears makes it ouf of his eyes and he quickly brushes it away, standing up and shrugging Sam’s arm away, his palms rests against his hips and he sniffles. “ When can i see him?”

 

“In a few.” Okoye, spear in hand, responds and assets with a hand gesture for him to sit back down.

 

Steve obeys, lowering himself slowly back between Natasha and his friend, her small hand rests on his hip as Shuri enters the room, a tablet in hand , moving her finger around the screen. “ We’re just getting him clothes that fits” She says and disappears into the next room, stating before closing the door behind her. “ Sergent’s bigger than most Wakandans.”

 

**

 

“ _Bucky.._ ” He breathes out when , finally, finally he has the brunet’s in his arms. Natasha’s making acquaintance in the back and Sam’s thanking Shuri and the queen for their hospitality. No one seems to mind that the captain should’ve done the same. He did.. in a way: When he had hugged T’tchalla his thank you under the small grin of both his mother and the general.

 

The blond briefly holds back, only to look into Bucky’s eyes, seeing everything in there, that was cloging up his throat. He could see the brunet struggling to speak, struggling to say what he wanted to say, he saw his cheeks reddens under the tension and his eyes water and all Steve could do was bring a hand to the back of his neck and place his chin in his chest, letting him wet his shirt. Steve didn’t mind , he only held him tighter, smoothing his hair down and rubbing a pattern on his back, all the while resting his own cheek against Bucky’s temple. “Shh, i got you. I got you now.” He says and blinks back his own anguish away.

 

He looks up and the whole tribe’s watching them, mouths a _thank you_ to the king, one last recognition of his eternal gratefulness and his majesty nods, his people follows him as he givesthe captain and his long lost friend the privacy they desperately needs when Bucky brings his hands up to clutch at the blue shirt that smells like home and safety.

 

\- 1 year later -

 

Steve’s sat on the window ledge, cup of coffee in hand, shirtless and shivering slightly as the cold enters the window in their shared room. It’s not cold enough to stir the brunet’s awake, but the light’s that’s shadowing the place as the minutes goes by makes him squints his eyes slightly until they open , not abruptly like he’d done months ago, but slow and lazy, and he’s bringing a hand to rub at his eyes as he turns from his stomach to his back , sleepy and soft. Steve can’t help the fond smile that stretches his features.

 

The blanket pulls down as he stretches and Steve’s eyes are immediately drawn to the small strip of skin that gets exposed with the motion. The blond sets his mug on the table after taking one last sip and crawls back into bed, pulling up the blanket and get’s his legs underneath it, props his head on his hand from where it’s elbowed on the bed. A second later, Bucky’s throwing an arm around his sides, warm and soft. Steve’s hand comes to rest on his arm, rub at the soft skin there with his thumb until Bucky’s opening his eyes again , gaze flickering between the blond’s eyes and his mouth. He leans in slightly, puckering his lips until he plants a kiss on his mouth.

 

“M’r’nin” He moans out and Steve chuckles, bringing his hand back up to smooth his hair back from his eyes.

 

“Morning Buck” He smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek and move to kiss his mouth, pulling back slightly to tease him. “ Gotta brush your teeth”

 

Bucky smiles and stretches again, arching his back into Steve’s embrace. “ Not into morning breath?”

 

“Mmm, Not really.”He says with false judgement stirring another smile from Bucky as he settles back into Steve’s arms.

 

“Thought you might like that.”

 

Steve shakes his head fondly and kiss his forehead, before reluctantly moving his arm away. The brunet groans as his cheeks hits the pillow and hair falls on his face, he brings the blanket back around his shoulder and Steve pulls it down. “ C’mon baby, wake up.”

 

Bucky shakes his head but smiles. “ I’ll go get you breakfast” He says when Bucky finally sits up against the headboard, pulling his knees to his chest as the blanket’s still gathered around him. His arms stretches in from of him until he finds the shape of his toes and holds onto them to stretch his shoulders, resting his chin on his legs.

 

Steve cups his face and kisses him tenderly on the lips. “ You’re adorable.”

 

“Go get me breakfast” he grumbles into another kiss and Steve laughs , eyes crinkling as he stands up.

 

“Yes sir, Yes.”

 

The door closes behinds him and Bucky sighs, letting his legs fall back until he’s partly cross legged , his eyes scans the room and he twists his side until his hand caught the still fuming cup of coffee on his boyfriend’s side of the room.

 

The firsts sip feels like heaven , fills his body with warmth and he twists to the other side, picking his pack of cigarettes of his own tables and he lights up one before taking another sip, letting his head fall backward, hair tickling his neck and shoulder. It has gotten pretty long since he’s moved in with Steve. He remembers how hard it has been to talk to him and tell him everything he wanted to say. How happy he was, how much he loved him. He remembers crying on his shoulder, he remembers holding back the tears in the jet, crying as soon as Natasha and Sam has helped them get everything settled and left with goodbyes and hugs, he remembers how steve had held him though out the night , letting him weep in his chest , until he was only sobbing and hiccuping apologizes.

He opens his eyes as he hears pans and fork execute a masquerade from the kitchen. Steve’s must’ve dropped something , there is a loud ‘ **_fuck ’_** heard and Bucky chuckles and coughs a little bit. The action makes his belly jiggle and he’s reminded of it’s existence thereof.

 

His hair hadn’t been the only thing that has grown during his time back in civilization. Sure , when Steve has found him in Budapest , he had been ... thick. In a way.

 

But after the chamber, he’d lost some muscle definition. He didn’t mind, T’tchalla , well Shuri, had explained it was a matter of circumstances and that it was part of the process, _nothing to worry about_ ,she had added to Steve when his brows had furrowed and his lips pinched. Bucky hadn’t worried .

 

He does dwell a bit on the fact that ..he hasn’t done _anything_ ,in the past year, to gain them back, and .. If he must admit, he hasn’t tried to cut down on the portion the blond was serving him. And the result of Steve’s ever present care : _“ Eat a little bit more of this Stew Buck”_ he’d say already pouring down more content into his dish.“ _More ice cream?_ ”He’d ask, feet already moving toward the kitchen, Bucky’s bowl in hand and opening the freezer.

“ _Here_ ” He’d say, handing him another plateful of Lasagna, Cheesy rice, Pasta ; another Bowl of Chicken noddles soup, Pad thai. Or just a mid afternoon serving of apple pie, blueberry pie, a stack of brownies or cookies to accompany his creamy sugary cup of coffee or lukewarm tea. And Bucky? He hasn’t done anything to stop him, he’d taken it all in, accepted every bite and helpings. Because it seemed that , him, eating, made Steve happy: He’d be smiling every time the brunet handed back an empty plate, lean to kiss his lips and cheek and rest a hand on his warm and full midsection.

 

He knows Steve’s not the kind that would points out Bucky’s growing _problem._ His tightening pants and straining shirts were there to remind him of that fact. As on cue, His hand pushes against the seams at his sides, feeling the bowed out curve that sprawls over his boxers and he sighs , tugging the blanket higher until it rests against his chest. He takes another drag off his cigarette just as Steve enters the room, tray in hand and raises an eyebrow at Bucky’s mouth.

 

He lets out the smoke and smiles at the blond before he speaks. “ Thought we’d agreed you’d smoke _after_ breakfast.” He reprimands as he sets the tray on Bucky’s covered thighs, waits for him to take another drag before plucking the butt out of his mouth and pushing it against the ashtray on the table, leaning over in the process , kissing Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Love you” he mumbles into his shirt, careful not to spill the content on his lap and leans back. “ Eat” he says and settles the tray in the center, handing Bucky a spoon.

 

Bucky takes another sip of his coffee before setting it on the tray and gather some cereal from the bowl. Unlike steve who finishes first his porridge before moving toward his eggs and then slurping the juice off his bowl having eaten the fruits that were there, Bucky alternates between his dishes, taking bites off cheesy eggs , cereal , fruits.

 

He hands a cookie to the blond and steve shakes his head. “ They’re for you Buck” he states and Bucky nods, soak the biscuit in the milk sweeten by the honey flavored cereal and takes a bites off it. He finishes the three cookies and brings the bowl to his lips, slurping the rest of the milk as Steve sets the tray on the floor. He collects the bowl from his hand and sets it down next to the other dishes on the floor as Bucky muffles a small burp behind his hand.

 

He’s not even done bringing his hand down as Steve’s already kissing his neck , hovering over his body. “ Watch it pal” he says before whimpering when steve sucks on his earlobes. “Kinda..Kinda full here.”

 

Steve hums and lower his kisses down, kisses at his collarbones, lets his lips wets the material of his shirt as he kisses over his clothed chest. Bucky cranes his head back and smiles softly when Steve’s tongue finds his erect nipples though the cotton fabric. He nuzzles his nose down, breathing deeply as he lower his face down and down until his hands are on Bucky’s hips, tugging him down so as to make him rest on his back. Bucky chuckles and Steve tugs the blanket down until it’s off his body, Bucky’s helping by kicking his feet to get rid of the cover. Steve’s hand are back on his hips, and he supports his weight up on his elbow, his stomach on the mattress between Bucky’s thighs. He gives each a small kiss on the inner side of them, mouth for a moment on the brunet’s growing erection though his boxers just to draw out of him that whiny breath he does when he’s still sleepy and turned on and he gets just that , Bucky’s teeth bites onto his lower lips and his hands comes to rest on Steve’s cheeks.

 

The blond’s hands tugs up the shirt Bucky’s wearing and His lips soon follows to give open mouthed kisses to the warm skin there. He looks up and find Bucky’s hooded eyelids, his heavy gaze. Steve presses another kiss to the softness there and graze his nose on it, eyes never leaving Bucky’s.

 

He chuckles, when pressing his face down and closing his eyes, makes a burp leaves Bucky’s mouth, his cheeks reddening in the process. Steve brings a hand to tap at the center of his abdomen. “ A little full there, eh champion?”

 

Bucky groans and lets his head fall back down, his cheeks still red and he retrieves his hand from his lover’s face, placing them over his chest and stomach, hiding those parts away. “You like feeding me too much.”

 

Steve looks up at that and crawls back up untilhe’s face to face with Bucky’s flustered cheeks and his averted eyes. “ What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

Bucky shrugs and looks back up at Steve. “ Nothin’ ” he states and tries his best to smile, his hand coming up to rub at the blond’s biceps.

 

“Bucky”

 

“Steve”

 

Steve raises an eyebrows and Bucky sighs looking down at their aligned bodies, Steve’s abs and his rounded out stomach from all the food he’s eaten now ( and the days before that). “What is it?” he asks again and Bucky shrugs again, but answers.

 

“Don’t you .. Don’t you wish i was less .. you know? Round?” He musters out and gives a small smile when Steve chuckles and kisses his neck. “ Steve” he whines and the blond apologize as he backs up.

 

“Sorry, Sorry” he says and gives his cheek another kiss. “ but.. round?” he laughs some more and Bucky gives him a fake pout to go with the punch he gives his chest.

 

“Round” he asserts.

 

“How d’you mean? ..round?” he asks with a chuckles that makes Bucky rolls his eyes and Steve apologize again.

 

“I mean.” he starts and sighs, trailing his hands until they’re on Steve’s chest , tracing patterns there. “ Round as in .. chubby?”

 

“You’re far from chubby.”

 

Now it’s time for Bucky to chuckle in disbelief. “ C’mon Pal.” he says and Steve kisses his mouth. “ I have eyes you know.”

 

“So do i.” he says between some more kisses.

 

“My pants don’t lie.”

 

“Neither does your hips.”

 

Bucky jerks his head away slightly, letting his hands fall down. “ See”

 

Steve’s tugging his head back. “ Buck, No, Baby, it’s a song. I-I’ll show it to you later, but .. look.” he says and trails his fingers around Bucky’s mouth. “ You’re gorgeous.”

 

“Well thank god you think that.” He says withan exaggerated eye roll and steve knows he didn’t take it to heart. “ I didn’t ask you that, punk.”

 

Steve raises an eyebrow when a small smile tugs at his lips and Bucky can’t help reciprocating the gesture, not when Steve’s hand are back to smoothing his hair away from his forehead. “ I love you like this.” he hears him says.

 

“round?”

 

Steve laughs a bit at Bucky’s ridicules and leans back, sitting back down on his lap, looking down at the brunet. His eyes traces Bucky’s pink cheeks and the way his slightly craned neck gives off the forming of a double chin under his jaw. His large palms removes the smaller boy’s hands from his chest and when Bucky obediently obliges, his hands moves down to tug up the shirt he’s wearing.

 

Once it’s off and falling to the ground, Bucky groans as the sound of clusters’ heard, meaning it has fallen on the tray. “ It’ll get stains.”

 

“It’ll wash off”

 

His hands are back on his chest and steve tuts gently until Bucky reluctantly removes them away again, Red hue full on back force spreading from his neck to his cheeks and Steve feels an overwhelming ache of affection to the beauty beneath him.

 

But Bucky’s embarrassment doesn’t deter him, his hands moves across his broad shoulder, letting his fingers dip between his arms and his sides, letting his fingers tickles his skin until Bucky’s squirming and smiling. He trails his hand down, resting one to rub over Bucky’s nipples, the other tracing a path as it follows the curve of his hips, the shape of his love handle, he pinches it affectionately and the brunet’s looks away. His hard on is poking against his thigh and steve leans down to plant a kiss where his chest and stomach meets, where he knows, when sat down, a roll forms on top of two others and he lets his lips count them and his teeth bite into the flesh. His kisses gets more open mouthed before he leans back with one chaste kiss to both sides of Bucky’s chest, leaning up to capture his lips in a long kiss, simple, no tongue, just an awful amount of love and promises.

 

“Bucky”

 

“hm?”

 

“I love it.”

 

“I figured.”

 

Steve captures his lips again and smiles into the kiss, his thumb circling at his hips. He pinches them again and Bucky whimpers under him. “ And you love that”

 

“Love what?” he pants and jerks his hips up when Steve demonstrates his point by pinching his under belly.

 

“Stevie” he moans and Steve smiles kissing his cheek.

 

“I got you” he promises and leans down, his soft breath tickling Bucky’s damp boxer making the brunet exhale in need and want.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing you this when on the train, as a thank for sticking around and sorry for being late on all the fanfic i've been writing, this months have been crazy with sickness and exams and i'll do my best to write the rest of the fics again. I'm trying not to rush them out.  
> Love-Z


End file.
